Seishun High School
by CutiePrincessPikachu
Summary: Sakuno Ryuzaki was deaf and have aid hearing. She was moved American to Japan and met her big brother, cousin and her childhood friends. She is so broken heart to her ex-boyfriend. She will find her true love. Crossover Prince of the Tennis MXN HXR & SXR
1. Introduction

Introduction:

Gary Oak- playboy, Sakuno's ex-boyfriend, never give up on Sakuno (Poke'mon character) remember

Mikan Sakura- cute and innocent, Sakuno's childhood friend, interpreter

Hotura Imai- blackmail to Ruka, Mikan and Natsume, and Sakuno, Sakuno's childhood friend, interpreter

Natsume Hyuuga- cold-heart and jealous of Sakuno as boy but not jealous of her, best friend of Ruka, Sakuno's friend

Ruka Nogi- nice and gentle, best friend of Natsume, Sakuno's friend

Kokoroyomi Yome- crush on Sakuno, a lot funny, best friend of Kitsuneme

Sumire Shoda- crush on Sakuno as boy and but now Sakuno's friend

Anna Umenomiya- Sakuno's friend, twin of Nonoko

Nonoko Ogasawara- Sakuno's friend, twin of Anna

Tsubasa Ando- Misaki's the girlfriend, Sakuno's friend

Misaki Harada- Tsubasa's the boyfriend, Sakuno's friend

Yuu Tobita- helpful, Sakuno's friend

Mochiage Oksyama- crush on Sakuo

Aoi Hyuuga- Sakuno's friend

Youichi Hijiri- Sakuno's friend

Kitsuneme Aron- crush on Sakuno, best friend of Koko

Mr. Narumi- Sakuno's homeroom teacher

Mr. Misaki- Sakuno's biology teacher

Mr. Noda- Sakuno's history teacher and funny

Persona- Sakuno's big brother, Japanese Language teacher, and interpreter

Subaru Imai- Hotura's brother and best friend of Shuuichi

Shuuichi Sakurano- best friend of Subaru

Nobara Ibaragi- Sakuno's friend

Serina Yamada- Sakuno's English Language teacher

Mr. Jinno- Sakuno's math teacher

Satoshi Horio- crush on Sakuno

Kato Kachiro- crush on Sakuno

Mizuno Katsuo- crush on Sakuno

Takeshi Momoshi- like Sakuno as sister

Kaoru Kaidoh- care of Sakuno

Kunimitsu Tezuka- caring of Sakuno, her cousin, and interpreter

Eiji Kikumaru- cheerful, like Sakuno as sister, and interpreter

Sadaharu Inui- teasing on Sakuno and interpreter

Shuichiro Oishi- care of Sakuno and interpreter

Shusuke Fuji- care of Sakuno and interpreter

Takashi Kawamura- worry about Sakuno and interpreter

Ryoma Echizen- Sakuno's boyfriend, care of her, and learning sign langauge

Sakuno Ryuzaki- as boy surname is Haru Ryuzaki but no more dress as a boy. She is deaf and have aid hearing. (Out of Character)


	2. Chapter 1: Arrived to Japan

CutiePrincessPikachu: Hi minna-chan

Mikan: Hi Ha-chan

Sakuno: *shy* Hey Ha-chan

Gary: Hello Ha-chan *smirk*

CutiePrincessPikachu: Shut up, Baka Gary. Anywhere, who taking a disclaimer?

Mikan: Oh Me! Me! Me!

CutiePrincessPikachu: *sweatdrop* Okay, you can do it.

Mikan: Yay! Ha-chan do not own Gakuen Alice and Prince of Tennis but she have own other characters.

CutiePrincessPikachu: Thank you, Mi-chan.

Mikan: No problem.

**(): me ;D**

(): mean Japanese turn English

Chapter 1: Arrived to Japan

On Saturday night, Sakuno was arrived to airport at Japan and waited for her big brother, cousin, and five others. She sat all alone. And then she fell sleep about 1 hour later. Someone tagged her shoulder. She was moaned and opened her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and saw them.

She used sign language and said, "Oh, man. Thank god but you are ruin my dream." She pout. Her big brother, cousin, and others were sweatdrop.

She used sign language and adding, "I am so tired. You can carry my luggages and carry me. Please?"

They used sign language and said, "Nani? (What?) Why did you want me carry you?"

She used sign language and said, "Because I am so tired." They shook their heads and say, "Okay."

Her big brother, cousin, and other carried her luggages. And Fuji carried her on the piggyback. They have cars. She joined her big brother's car in the back seat. She laid on her cousin Tezuka's lap. She was slept. They noticed her and thought, _'Awww. She look like an angel sleep. And she is deaf and we are sad. We will helping her something.'_

Sakuno and other were arrived at the home because her big brother and cousin's house. She opened her eyes and saw at the home. She was yawned and went in the house. Her big brother Persona showed her to new room. But Inui liked tease on her because he liked enjoy on her. She saw her new room but saw a bug spider on the bedroom.

She scream, "KYAAA!" Inui was giggled. They were ran over her room and saw her.

She was cried. She used sign language and said, "It spider on my bedroom." *cry*

They were glared at Inui and said, "Why did you alway teasing on her again?"

Inui used sign language and said, "Heehee. Sorry, Sakuno. **(Sorry, I got accident put my name but change her name. Sorry, minna-chan.)** But I want teasing on you."

She used sign language and said, "Not fair. You are so mean." He picked up the spider but a false spider. He threw at me and she scream. He was laughed.

Takashi said, "Stop it, Sadaharu." She was so mad and kicked Inui's stomach.

Inui said, "Itai. (Ow.)" They were shocked and thought, _'Where is she cute and cheerful?'_

She looked at them and said, "Nani? (What?)" They said, "Nothing."

She tried think something remember her childhood friends and got remember. She used sign language and said, "Big brother and Kunimitsu, I remember my two childhood friends name is Mi-chan and Ho-chan. I miss her so much." She was sad.

Persona and Tezuka used sign language and said, "Yes, Mikan and Hotaru is here from our school." She was surprised and happy.

She said, "Honto? (Really?)" They nodded. She used sign language and said, "Yay! I can't wait see my friends Mi-chan and Ho-chan too." She was jumpped up and down.

They thought, _'She is back old self.'_ She was stop jumpped. She forgot tell them about her boyfriend and turned around and then looked at them.

She was big grin. She used sign language and said, "Guys, I forgot tell you something." They looked at each other and confused. They looked at her and say, "What is it?" She used sign language and said, "I got my boyfriend."

They were shocked and yelled, "NANI?! (WHAT?!)" Persona used sign language and said, "When you meet your boyfriend and his name?" and thought, _'I will kill another boys closer to my little sister.'_ They used sign language and said, "Yeah, when and name?" and thought, _'I will kill another boys make her cry.'_

She used sign language and said, "Three months ago and his name is Gary Oak. He love me and I love him. I need sleep now."

They nodded and left it. She changed her pj cloth and went to bedroom. She fell slept.

CutiePrincessPikachu: So what do you think about my second story? Is that great? *sparkle eyes*

Natsume: That is so stupid.

CutiePrincessPikachu: What do you say?! *death glare at Natsume*

Natsume: Nothing.

Mikan: Hahaha. Natsume is so scare by Ha-chan. *point at Natsume*

Natsume: Shut up, Polka dot.

Mikan: NATSUME NO HENTAI!

Ryoma: Hey Ha-chan, when next chapter of me and others?

CutiePrincessPikachu: No problem, I will do next chapter.

Sakuno: Please review it. *shy smile*


	3. Chapter 2: Broken Heart

CutiePrincessPikachu: Hello minna-chan

Mikan: Hello Ha-chan

Fuji: Hey Ha-chan

Sakuno: Hi Ha-chan

CutiePrincessPikachu: Oh, hello Sakuno. So what do you think about your out of character?

Sakuno: *Little blush* I want to thank you, Ha-chan. Maybe I need more brave.

CutiePrincessPikachu: No problem. If you want it. So who want to disclaimer?

Ryoma: I will disclaimer.

CutiePrincessPikachu: Thank, Ryoma. *smile*

Ryoma: *Little blush* No problem. Ha-chan do not own Gakuen Alice and Prince of Tennis but she have own other characters

CutiePrincessPikachu: Hope you like it.

**(): me ;D**

(): mean Japanese turn English

Previous Chapter:

They were shocked and yelled, "NANI?! (WHAT?!)" Persona used sign language and said, "When you meet your boyfriend and his name?" and thought, _'I will kill another boys closer to my little sister.'_ They used sign language and said, "Yeah, when and name?" and thought, _'I will kill another boys make her cry.'_

She used sign language and said, "Three months ago and his name is Gary Oak. He love me and I love him. I need sleep now."

They nodded and left it. She changed her pj cloth and went to bedroom. She fell slept.

Chapter 2: Broken Heart

Sakuno's POV

On Sunday morning, I was waken up and saw around at room. I thought, _'Ne (Right), I am arriving to my big brother and cousin's house and my new room too.'_ I was smile and went to bathroom. I took shower and brush teeth too.

I went to downstair and saw my big brother and cousin. I said, "Ohaiyo (Good morning), big brother and Kunimitsu."

Persona and Tezuka looked at me and said, "Ohaiyo (Good morning), little sister/Sakuno." I ate my breakfast. I was used sign language and said, "Guys, I want go to playing tennis and sing for practice." They looked at each other and then at me and nodded.

I was smile and said, "Arigato (Thank), guys." I kissed his cheek both him. I was waved my hand and goodbye.

I went to walk and saw have big city. I was sang of song called, "I Love You Baby" by Trish Thuy Trang.

_When I'm cold and lonesome inside._

_Underneath the heavenly sky._

_I wish upon a star,_

_no matter where you are,_

_However near or far._

_Just to see you tonight._

_All alone with nowhere to hide._

_Up above the world oh so high._

_I hope and pray someday,_

_although you're faraway,_

_That you will feel the same._

_As I do, each and every night_

_Chorus_

_I love you baby,_

_I know I always will._

_As long as I live,_

_I will be here for you._

_And someday maybe,_

_You'll say you love me too._

_The way I love you._

_There's nothing I won't do._

_There's no words to ever describe._

_What I feel I cannot disguise._

_But you will never know,_

_how much I love you so,_

_And I will always hold you so dear._

_Till the end of time._

_Chorus_

_I love you baby,_

_I know I always will._

_As long as I live,_

_I will be here for you._

_And someday maybe,_

_You'll say you love me too._

_The way I love you._

_There's nothing I won't do._

_Above the world oh so high._

_You sparkle and shine._

_Alone with nowhere to hide._

_Oh, heavenly sky._

_Chorus_

_I love you baby,_

_I know I always will._

_As long as I live,_

_I will be here for you._

_And someday maybe,_

_You'll say you love me too._

_The way I love you._

_There's nothing I won't do._

_I love you baby,_

_I know I always will._

_As long as I live,_

_I will be here for you._

_And someday maybe,_

_You'll say you love me too._

_The way I love you._

_There's nothing I won't do._

_Won't do._

I saw people played tennis in the court. I want see them played tennis and saw him some dark green haired and golden eyes played alone. I was hid behind the wall and saw him so practice tennis.

I whispered, "Wow." He heard it and said, "Who there?!" I said, "Oop."

I was came out and saw him. He noticed at me. I was used sign language and said, "I am sorry bother you." He was shocked and said, "I never see you using sign language." I said, "Huh?" He said, "Um. It okay." He shook his head. I was used sign language and said, "Can I play with you?" He said, "Sure."

We were played the tennis in the court. We have so much fun. I was so tired but he didn't tired. *WOW!*

He tagged my shoulder and said, "Hey." I said, "What is it?" He said, "What is your name?" I was used sign language and said, "My name is Sakuno Ryuzaki." Ryoma said, "My name is Ryoma Echizen. You know R-y-o-m-a. Ryoma." I saw him used lip slow and I understood it. I said, "Ry...oma. Ryoma. Right?" He nodded his head and said, "So, are you new or before?" I was used sign language and said, "Well, I was born in here. And I was come here yesterday." He understood of me. I looked at my time and said, "Oh, I have to go." He said, "Oh, Ja ne (bye)."

I went away but it stopped and turned around at Ryoma. I was shouted, "Hey, Ryoma!" He looked at me and said, "What is it?" I was shouted, "I will see you next time!" I was ran away and left it.

He was smile but his heart beating race fast. He thought, _'What is matter with me?'_ He was blushing. He thought, _'She is so kawaii (cute). Wait, why did I say kawaii (cute)? *sigh* Did she say next time? Maybe.'_ He left it too.

I was so happy. Suddenly, I saw my boyfriend and so happy saw him. I was shouted, "Hey, Ga-" But I saw my boyfriend Gary had date with other girl and kissed her. I felt break my heart. I was tear down my cheek.

Gary noticed at me and shocked. He used sign language and said, "Sakuno, I am sorry." He tried explain to me. I was used sign language and said, "Break up with me." He was shocked. He used sign language and said, "Iie! (Nooo!) I don't want break up with you. I love you, Sakuno." I was used sign language and said, "Too late." I was ran away. He was knee down and cried. I knew it my boyfriend cheated on me. He like flirting with other girls. He was a playboy.

I was cried and ran to my home. I opened the door and close it. I was cried. *sob sob* My big brother, cousin, and others saw me cried. They ran over me. They used sign language and said, "What wrong?" I was used sign language and said, "My boyfriend cheat on me. He have date with other girl." They hugged me.

CutiePrincessPikachu: So, how do this story?

Mikan: That is so awful to her ex-boyfriend

CutiePrincessPikachu: Yeah, but her ex-boyfriend cheated on her.

Gary: Ha-chan, why did I am cheat on her?

CutiePrincessPikachu and Mikan: Because you are playboy, baka Gary.

Hotaru: Please some review it.


	4. Chapter 3: Disguise of Haru Ryuzaki

CutiePrincessPikachu: Hey

Mikan: Hi, Ha-chan

Sakuno: Hey, Ha-chan *shy*

CutiePrincessPikachu: Sakuno, please don't need shy, okay?

Sakuno: Okay, Ha-chan

Ryoma: Hey Ha-chan

Sakuno: Hi Ryoma

Ryoma: Hey Ryuzaki

Sakuno: *little blush*

CutiePrincessPikachu: Hi Ryoma

Gary: Ha-chan, do you want go out with me on a date?

CutiePrincessPikachu: No thank, Gary

Gary: *Whining* Why not, Ha-chan?

Ryoma: *death glaring at Gary*

Natsume: *death glaring at Gary too*

Gary: *shiver* I have to go now, bye my love Ha-chan

CutiePrincessPikachu: *shiver* gross, anyway who taking a disclaimer?

Fuji: I can do it, Ha-chan do not own Gakuen Alice and Prince of Tennis but she have own another characters

Mikan: Hope you like it!

**(): me ;D**

(): mean Japanese turn English

Pervious Chapter:

Sakuno's POV

I was so happy. Suddenly, I saw my boyfriend and so happy saw him. I was shouted, "Hey, Ga-" But I saw my boyfriend Gary had date with other girl and kissed her. I felt break my heart. I was tear down my cheek.

Gary noticed at me and shocked. He used sign language and said, "Sakuno, I am sorry." He tried explain to me. I was used sign language and said, "Break up with me." He was shocked. He used sign language and said, "Iieee! (Nooo!) I don't want break up with you. I love you, Sakuno." I was used sign language and said, "Too late." I was ran away. He was knee down and cried. I knew it my boyfriend cheated on me. He liked flirt with other girls. He was a playboy.

I was cried and ran to my home. I opened the door and close it. I was cried. *sob sob* My big brother, cousin, and others saw me cried. They ran over me. They used sign language and said, "What wrong?" I was used sign language and said, "My boyfriend cheat on me. He have date with other girl." They hugged me.

Sakuno's end POV

Chapter 3: Disguise of Haru Ryuzaki

She used sign language and said, "Guys, I want like as boy at school." They were shocked and yelled, "NANI?! (WHAT?!)" She adding, "Please?" They looked at each other and at me. They used sign language and said, "Okay, Demo (but) we will protect you." She smile at them, used sign language and said, "Okay. And I need some boy's uniform." Persona used sign language and said, "Don't worry, I will get boy's uniform to you." She adding, "Arigato (Thank), big brother."

She went to upstair and toward to my room. She was sang of song called, "Lie to Me" by Trish Thuy Trang and Jacqueline Thuy Tram. They heard to her sing behind her door.

_This is my destiny I will never find love_

_So let me hold on a while before I'm all on my own._

_Go on keep fooling me I don't want to let go._

_No matter what comes our way I will always hold on._

_All of my life, you will never be mine._

_So lie to me and say that you're never leave,_

_I promise that I'll believe. Don't wanna be all alone._

_So lie to me and say what I want to hear_

_As long as I have you near I know I can carry on._

_You captured the heart of me I don't want to be free._

_Just wrapped in your arms at night is all that I want to feel._

_Go on keep fooling me I don't want to let go._

_No matter what comes our way I will always hold on._

_All of my life, you will never be mine._

_So lie to me and say that you're never leave,_

_I promise that I'll believe. Don't wanna be all alone._

_So lie to me and say what I want to hear_

_As long as I have you near I know I can carry on._

_All of my life, you will never be mine. (never be mine)_

_So lie to me and say that you're never leave,_

_I promise that I'll believe. Don't wanna be all alone._

_So lie to me and say what I want to hear_

_As long as I have you near I know I can carry on._

_So lie to me_

_So lie to me_

_So lie to me_

_Lie to me..._

She was little cried and thinking about my boyfriend but now ex-boyfriend. I wanted forget about him. Someone knocked the door and she whispered, "Come in."

They come in her room and see her little cry. They thought, _'I will kill Gary make her cry.'_ Oishi used sign language and said, "It okay, Sakuno. So stop cry."** (Me: I am so sorry. I am so stupid and never notice at my name change her name. Sorry. *cry* Please go back to story)** She nodded. She was wiped away from my tear. She used sign language and said, "Guys, I want forget my ex-boyfriend. Oh, I forgot tell you something." They used sign language and said, "What is it?" She used sign language and adding, "Well, my ex-boyfriend go to your school but I don't want him find out of me." She was sad, they used sign language and said, "It okay, we will check on you. And your friends will protect you." She was so happy and nodded.

Persona give boy's uniform to her. He used sign language and said, "Here you go for boy's uniform. Demo (But) I want see you wearing girl's uniform so cute." He was little tear and adding, "Ne (Right), guys?" They nodded to agreement and she sweatdrop.

She used sign language and said, "Guys, which I wear haircut, wig, or cap? Which?" Fuji used sign language and said, "I don't want you get haircut because you are so beautiful hair. When I have decide to wear cap. Ne (Right)?" He looked at them and they nodded to agreement.

She adding, "Okay." Tezuka used sign language and said, "I think you get suit for white cap and I will looking for white cap." He left it and toward his room.

She said, "Guys?" They looked at her. **(Me: Sorry again. I mumble, "I am so stupid again.")** She used sign language and said, "I am so think we must have from secret at school, ne (Right)?" They nodded their heads. They used sign language and said, "We will secret with you." Sakuno, her big brother, and others were waited for Tezuka. Finally, Tezuka come back to her room. He said, "Here you go." He give her white cap.

She tried wear hid her hair. She used sign language and said, "How do I look?" They have thumbs-up at her. She used sign language and adding, "I want my false name is Haru. It is that okay?" They nodded and she smile at them.

They went to downstair and some dinner. They have already ate dinner and she went to upstair toward to her room. She changed pj cloth, went to lying on the bed and fell sleep.

CutiePrincessPikachu: That is done.

Sakuno: Ha-chan, what are I do for they find out of me? *panic*

CutiePrincessPikachu: Don't worry, there is nothing find out of you. It is nothing your true gender identify but maybe someone find out of you.

Sakuno: *shock*

CutiePrincessPikachu: It okay and don't worry someone will secret with you, okay? Calm down, Sakuno.

Sakuno: Okay, Ha-chan

Ryoma: What is going on?

CutiePrincessPikachu and Sakuno: Nothing, Ryoma.

Ryoma: Okay, please some review it. whisper, "I will find out their secret from me."


	5. Chapter 4: FDOS, OF, and FOB EB

CutiePrincessPikachu: *sigh*

Mikan: What matter with you, Ha-chan?

CutiePrincessPikachu: I am so tired and sleep.

Fuji: Ha-chan, you can use my room and some sleep.

CutiePrincessPikachu: Thank you, Fuji. Who take a disclaimer?

Gary: I will do it. My love Ha-chan do not own Gakuen Alice and Prince of Tennis and me but she have own another character. Now where my kiss?

CutiePrincessPikachu: ZZZZ...

Gary: Awww...she already sleep. But she is so cute sleep.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Gary: Ow

Hotaru: Stupid Gary, I don't want you kiss our Ha-chan. Stay away from her. *death glaring at Gary*

Gary: *shiver* Fine *leave*

Natsume: Hope you like it. *emotionless*

**(): me ;D**

(): mean Japanese turn English

Pervious Chapter:

She said, "Guys?" They looked at her. **(Me: ZZZ...mumble, "I am so stupid again.")** She used sign language and said, "I am so think we must have from secret at school, ne (Right)?" They nodded their heads. They used sign language and said, "We will secret with you." Sakuno, her big brother, and others were waited for Tezuka. Finally, Tezuka come back to her room. He said, "Here you go." He give her white cap.

She tried wear hid her hair. She used sign language and said, "How do I look?" They have thumbs-up at her. She used sign language and adding, "I want my false name is Haru. It is that okay?" They nodded and she smile at them.

They went to downstair and some dinner. They have already ate dinner and she went to upstair toward to her room. She changed pj cloth, went to lying on the bed and fell sleep.

Chapter 4: First Day of School, Old Friends, and Find out by ex-boyfriend

On Monday morning, Sakuno was awake up and yawned. She went to take shower and brush teeth. She fixed her long hair in braids. She changed boy's uniform and wear white cap hid her hair because she want forget ex-boyfriend. Gary was cheated on her. Because he like flirting with other girls. But now she hate him. She went to downstair and see them eating breakfast.

She said, "Ohaiyo (Good morning), big brother and Kunimitsu." Persona and Tezuka looked at her and she is full cheerful. **(Me: Sakuno is so better and alway so cheerful. Kawaii, ne?)**

They said, "Ohaiyo (Good morning), little sister/Sakuno." She went to dinner room and sat on the chair. She started eat her breakfast so good for big brother and cousin's cooking. She was so happy with them to enjoy.

Persona, Tezuka, and Sakuno went to school but well it is her first day of school. She was so exciting see her friends Mikan and Hotaru at school. Tezuka went to the class.

Persona and she went to office's room. Persona knocked the door and someone said, "Come in." They come in and saw the principle. The principle used sign language and said, "So are you new student, Sakuno." She was shocked. She used sign language and asked, "How do you know my name?" to him. He used sign language and said, "Because your principle called me. And why did you wear boy's uniform?" **(Me: The principle know her was deaf and he is interpreter too. I think.)**

She used sign language and explain, "Because I don't need girl's uniform. But the girl's uniform is so cute. I can't do it, however; I don't want all boys like me but I feel horrible. I don't want all boys want date me and their girlfriends is jealous of me. And I don't want my ex-boyfriend because he was cheated on me. Please don't tell anyone."

He used sign language and said, "I am understand. I will secret with you. So what is your false name?" She used sign language and said, "Oh, my false name is Haru Ryuzaki. But that is my real last name." He used sign language and adding, "Okay, I will already calling your new homeroom teacher will get you. Okay?" She adding, "Hai (Yes)."

The gay homeroom teacher Narumi-sensei come in the office and saw her. Narumi-sensei said, "Oh. My name is Narumi-sensei. I see you here my new student, Sakuno." She said, "Huh?" She can't hearing to him. She looked at Persona. Persona used sign language, "His name is Narumi-sensei. He see you here his new student, Sakuno." She understood of what Narumi-sensei's say. She used sign language and said, "Oh. How do you know my real name?" Narumi-sensei said, "Because the principle called me." Persona used sign language, "Because the principle called him." She used sign language and said, "Oh. And please don't tell anybody. And my false name is Haru Ryuzaki."

He said, "Don't worry, Sakuno. I will secret with you." He is winked at her. She was giggled. **(Me: Narumi-sensei is so gay and happy. ^v^ Narumi-sensei: Hey, I am not gay. And yes I am so happy.)**

Persona said, "Hey, don't wink at my little sister, gay Narumi." Narumi-sensei said, "Oh, you are brother and sister." Persona said, "And my cousin Kinimitsu too." Narumi-sensei said, "Oh, I see. Well, I will take your little sister."

She thought, _'Narumi-sensei is so nice person.'_ He take her and dragging her go to hallway. Narumi-sensei and Sakuno went to walk and stopped here on the classroom.

He said, "Sakuno, I will go to tell my students about new student and calling for you and introduction youself. Okay?" She was cheerful and said, "Huh?" He said, "Oh, I forgot you are deaf." He come in the classroom and said, "Okay, okay! Now we have new student. Please nice to him but he is deaf. Come in." He is walking toward her and take her in the classroom.

She walk in the classroom. Many girls were drooling over new student. (SWEATDROP) She thought, _'What wrong with many girls? Oh yeah, I forget I hide my true identity.'_

She used sign language and said, "Hello, my name is Haru Ryuzaki." She was smile at them. All girls were faint except Mikan and Hotaru. And all boys except Natsume and Ruka were blush and thought, _'What is hell happen to me? I don't want be gay.'_ (SWEATDROP) She looked at Narumi-sensei then he looked at her and whispered, "It okay." She nodded and looked at her ex-boyfriend Gary stared at her when think of her but he don't know.

And She looked at Ryoma stared at window. **(Me: I don't know what is Ryoma stared at window but he is so weird. Ryoma: Hey Ha-chan, I am not weird. Me: *stare at Ryoma* Sorry, Ryoma. Ryoma: That okay, Ha-chan. Now go back story.)** She remembered Ryoma and she were playing yesterday. She was so smile at him but she looked for Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai in the classroom.

She used sign language and whispered, "Narumi-sensei, do you know where is my old friends Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai?" to him. Narumi-sensei whispered, "Oh, Mikan-chan and Hotaru-chan is over there." He point at Mikan and Hotaru. She saw Mikan and Hotaru sat the chair and looked her.

She was so happy. She used sign language and yelled, "Mi-chan and Ho-chan!" She ran over them and hugged them. The whole class students looked at Mikan and Hotaru but Mikan don't know about Sakuno.

Natsume saw Sakuno and Mikan were hugged each other but he was so jealous and mad. He thought, _'What is the hell the new boy hugging MY Mikan!'_ Mikan said, "Did I know you?" and confused. Hotaru shook her head and thought, _'Sa-chan, I am so happy see you here. But Mikan is so baka. (idiot.) You don't know you met your old friend Sa-chan. I am so sad you are so deaf.'_ She sighed.

Sakuno used sign language and said, "Oh, Gomenesai. (I am sorry.) I will telling you after class, Mi-chan and Ho-chan." After class, everyone talking about new student and every girls sqealing and have heart their eye on new student. (Sweatdrop) She stood up and toward to her old friends Mikan and Hotaru.

She used sign language and said, "I need you go to upstair on the rooftop, Mi-chan and Ho-chan." Hotaru nodded but Mikan don't know about her. T-T Hotaru take Mikan and dragging her were went to the rooftop with her.

Sakuno used sign language and said, "Ho-chan, I knew it you know me as boy." Hotaru used sign language and said, "Yes, I know you as boy, Sa-chan." Mikan was surprised. She used sign language and said, "Sa-chan?"

Sakuno take off cap and showed her long hair in braids down. She was smiled at Mikan and Hotaru. She used sign language and said, "Long time no see a while, you guys." Mikan hugged me and Sakuno hugged her too. Mikan used sign language and said, "I miss you and your sing. I want hearing to you singer. Oh, how is your sister Ha-chan?" Sakuno was smiled at her. She used sign language and said, "No problem. And my sister Ha-chan is so fine." They were happily see her.

She used sign language and adding, "Mi-chan and Ho-chan, please don't tell anyone." Mikan used sign language and said, "Why not?" She was so sad. Hotaru used sign language and said, "Yeah, why not? What happen to you and someone? Tell me about detail! I will shoot baka gun at some boys around you."

Sakuno used sign language and explain, _"Two days ago, I am arriving to airport here. My big brother, cousin, and other come here and pick me up. They will pick me up and go to the house. I was slept and on yesterday morning, I ate breakfast. I went to walk and practice sing. I saw the people played tennis in the court. I was played with someone tennis. I was so happy. And I went to walk. I saw my ex-boyfriend and I was so happy but I saw my ex-boyfriend had date with other girl. I was so upset and cried. Well, my ex-boyfriend was cheated on me. I was so cried and someone will care of me. I have decide I am wear boy's uniform."_

Mikan was sad for her. She used sign language and said, "Oh, you poor Sa-chan." Hotaru used sign language and said, "Yeah, how dare him cheated on my friend. I will kick his ass."

She was so happy for her old friends. She used sign language and said, "Yeah, I want forget him." Hotaru used sign language and said, "What is your ex-boyfriend name?" Sakuno used sign language and adding, "His name is Gary Oak because he is our classroom. But he never give up on me. I think he love me more than anybody."

Hotaru used sign language and said, "I bet maybe he want you back together with him but I don't like him. Sa-chan." Sakuno used sign language and said, "What is it?"

Hotaru used sign language and said, "I want you get another new boyfriend." Mikan and Sakuno were widen eyes. They said, "Nani?(What?)" Hotaru used sign language and said, "Got a problem?"

But she is so serious. Sakuno nodded. Mikan used sign language and said, "Okay, we must go back to classroom." Sakuno said, "Oh, wait." She wear cap and hide her long hair braids.

Now Hotaru, Mikan and Sakuno were hold their hands and talked each other. All girls were so jealous of Hotaru and Mikan because they love Sakuno as boy.

The president girl saw Sakuno and having heart shapes in her eyes. She had banned poster made Natsume-Ruka fanclub. She was planned Natsume, Ruka, and Haru of fangirls. Sakuno saw the president girl have banned poster made Natsume-Haru-Ruka fanclub from fangirls. She said, "What the?" (SWEATDROP)

Surmie said, "Haru-kun, you are so charming prince. My name is Surmie Shoda." Mikan used sign language and said, "Sak-" Sakuno covered Mikan's mouth. Mikan saw Sakuno shook her head and Mikan forgot her as boy.

She thought, _'I forgot she want me secret.' _and she nodded. Sakuno's hand get off her mouth. Mikan used sign language and said, "Haru, this is Surime Shoda and nickname is Permy." Surime yelled, "STOP CALLING ME PERMY!"

Gary still stared at Sakuno but she didn't noticed at Gary. He tried remembered Haru looked like her. He stood up and take Sakuno's arm and dragging her in the hallway. Mikan and Hotaru are shocked and saw Gary take her. They followed her. Persona saw Sakuno and Gary. He joined her old friends and followed them.

Sakuno hitted Gary's hand. She used sign language and yelled, "Let me go!" Mikan, Hotaru, and Persona were hid on the wall and heard to them. Gary used sign language and said, "Sakuno." She was so surprised and heard he say. He hugged her so tight. She was snapped. She used sign language and said, "Please let me go." She pushed to him when he pulled me and take off her cap. He used sign language and said, "I can't believe it. Why did you wear boy's uniform?" He was smirked at her.

She twitched. She used sign language and said, "It none of your business. Now let me go." He never let me go and pulled her arm. He kissed her on her lip. She was widen eyes.

Mikan was blush and saw them kissed. Hotaru and Persona were so angry at Gary. Sakuno pushed to him. She used sign language and yelled, "STOP KISS ME! I HATE YOU!"

Mikan and Hotaru take Sakuno and behind her back. Persona take Gary's arm. Gary saw him and said, "What do you want?" Persona was angry and said, "Stop kiss my little sister."

Gary was surprised but he don't know Sakuno have a big brother. He was walk away.

Sakuno was cried. Mikan, Hotaru, and Persona tried comfort her. Persona putted Sakuno wear a cap and hide long hair in braids. She wiped away her tear and smiled. He held her hand and get up. She used sign language and said, "Big brother, I want tryout for tennis. Can I?"

He nodded and allow her played tennis. Didn't she tell you that her cousin Tezuka was captain of tennis club.

CutiePrincessPikachu: ZZZZ...

Sakuno: Sorry, Ha-chan is so tired and sleep.

Tezuka: Please some review it.


	6. Chapter 5 TOT and SAHBEO

CutiePrincessPikachu: *yawn* Minna?

Hotaru: Ha-chan, how are you feeling?

CutiePrincessPikachu: I am feeling so much better now, thank Ho-chan

Mikan: HA-CHAN! *run over her and hugging her* Why did you sleeping so long time?

CutiePrincessPikachu: Sorry, but I am dreaming for long time and get an idea my story, Mi-chan Heehee

Sakuno: Really?

CutiePrincessPikachu: Yes, Sakuno. So who take a disclaimer?

Horio, Kachiro, and Katsuo: We'll do it. Ha-chan do not own Gakuen Alice and Prince of Tennis but she have own another characters

CutiePrincessPikachu: Thank you for my first time review: **manga-girl-freak** And someone add favorite my story is **chivini** *bow down*

Everyone: *bow down*

**(): me ;D**

(): mean Japanese turn English

Pervious Chapter:

Gary was surprised but he don't know Sakuno have a big brother. He was walk away.

Sakuno was cried. Mikan, Hotaru, and Persona tried comfort her. Persona putted Sakuno wear a cap and hide long hair in braids. She wiped away her tear and smiled. He held her hand and get up. She used sign language and said, "Big brother, I want tryout for tennis. Can I?"

He nodded and allow her played tennis. Didn't she tell you that her cousin Tezuka was captain of tennis club.

Chapter 5: Tryout of Tennis and Shocked at her by everyone

On lunch time, Mikan want Sakuno meet Mikan's friends and introduction them. Her friends saw her and greeted her. Sakuno used sign language and said, "Hi, my name is Haru Ryuzaki. Nice meet to you."

He said, "My name is Yuu Tobita and I am class representative. Nice meet to you, too." Hotaru used sign language and said, "His name is Yuu Tobita and he is class representative."

The pink girl said, "My name is Anna Umenomiya. Nice meet to you, too." Hotaru used sign language and said, "Her name is Anna Umenomiya."

The blue girl said, "My name is Nonoko Ogasawara. Nice meet to you, too." Hotaru used sign language and said, "Her name is Nonoko Ogasawara."

The boy is grin and said, "My name is Kokoroyomi Yome. Please call me Koko. And this is my best friend name is Kitsuneme Aron." Hotaru used sign language and said, "His name is Kokoroyomi Yome. Please call him Koko. And this is his best friend name is Kitsuneme Aron."

The boy had midnight blue hair and matching eyes said, "My name is Tsubasa Ando and this is my girlfriend name is Misaki Harada. Nice meet to you, too." Misaki had hot pink hair said, "Nice meet to you, too." Hotaru used sign language and said, "His name is Tsubasa Ando and this is his girlfriend name is Misaki Harada."

The bald boy said, "My name is Mochiage Oksyama. Please call me Mochu." Hotaru used sign language and said, "His name is Mochiage Oksyama. Please call Mochu."

The shy girl said, "My name is Nobara Ibaragi. Nice meet to you, too." Hotaru used sign language and said, "Her name is Nobara Ibaragi."

Sakuno used sign language and said, "Wow, you got many friends." Mikan used sign language and said, "I know. Oh, one more thing I want meet two boys here. Ruka-pyon and Natsume come here. I want my old friend meet you."

The blond boy said, "Hi, my name is Ruka Nogi. Nice meet to you." Hotaru used sign language, "His name is Ruka Nogi. Please call bunny boy. Because he like it." Sakuno understood and said, "Nice meet to you, bunny boy." Ruka yelled, "NANI?(WHAT?)" She used sign language and said, "Huh? Did I say something wrong?" Mikan was giggled. She used sign language and said, "Ruka don't want call him bunny boy." Sakuno used sign language and said, "Because Hotaru told me Ruka like call him bunny boy?" Ruka yelled, "IMAI!" Hotaru used sign language and said, "Oh, Did I say something? My bad. Please call him Ruka." Sakuno was sweatdrop like anime-style.

The raven-haired boy said, "I am Natsume Hyuuga." Natsume was emotionless. Mikan used sign language and said, "His name is Natsume Hyuuga. And please stay away from him."

Sakuno used sign language and whispered, "Mi-chan, what wrong with Na-chan?" Mikan was giggled. Natsume noticed at Mikan and raised at eyebrow. He said, "Oi, what did you so funny for?" She said, "Haru said Na-chan. Hahaha. I like cute name. I want call you." He was twitched because he don't want called him Na-chan. He said, "Don't call me Na-chan." She used sign language and said, "Don't call him Na-chan." **(Natsume: I HATE CALL ME NA-CHAN! Me: Oh, come on Na-chan. It is so fun. Please? *cute puppy eyes* Natsume: Fine, but only you call me Na-chan when no one call me except you, okay. Me: Okay, Na-chan. *cheerful* Go back to story.)**

Sakuno used sign language and said, "Why? I don't care you get mad. I don't mind, Na-chan." They were little chuckled. Hotaru used sign language and said, "I like it. I want call you Na-chan." They were laughed.

Sakuno hugged Mikan because she is so CUTER! Natsume see them, so mad and jealous of me. She noticed at him get jealous and She smirked at him and thought, _'I bet he love my old friend Mi-chan.' _**(Sakuno: I don't want smirk. Me: Sorry, Sakuno. I promise do not make smirk. Sakuno: Thank you, Ha-chan.)**

She looked at her watch time. She used sign language and said, "Oh, I need go now." Mikan used sign language and said, "Haru, where are you going?" Sakuno was smiled at Mikan. She used sign language and said, "Remember I told you I want join tennis tryout, Mi-chan." Mikan used sign language and said, "I want come with you. Ne (Right), guys?" They nodded except Natsume and Hotaru.

They are come with Sakuno went to in the court. Sakuno saw her cousin Tezuka and yelled, "Hey, Kunimitsu!" Her cousin Tezuka saw her and waved at her. She was waved at him back. She ran over to him and hugged him.

He used sign language and said, "Haru, do you want join our tennis?" She nodded. He sighed. He used sign language and said, "Okay. I will come with you and protect you. But I don't want you go to boy's locker because maybe the boys see your nude body." She was so red face.

She used sign language and said, "I need change p.e. clothes I need borrow it." He gave her to his p.e. clothes. He come with her need empty room. He was stand here at outside. She changed p.e. clothes, come out and saw him.

He used sign language and said, "So, you are finish change, then let go." He take her hand and went to walk. He used sign language and said, "Sakuno?" She used sign language and said, "What is it?" He using sign language and start teased, "I think, you need more grow your breast." She was big red face and yelled, "KUNIMITSU!" She punched light his arm. He was chuckled. She was so embarrassed. **(Tezuka: Why did I say to her? Me: Nothing. *giggle*)**

Tezuka and Sakuno went to walk and toward in the court. She saw Eiji Kikumaru, Sadaharu Inui, Shuichiro Oishi, Shusuke Fuji, and Takashi Kawamura. She was waved at them and said, "Hi guys!" They looked at her and waved at her back.

Eiji used sign language and said, "I can't believe you want more play, ~Nya~"

Oishi used sign language and said, "Yeah. I will protect you."

Fuji used sign language and said, "I don't want guys get close to you." Takashi nodded, used sign language and said, "Yeah."

Inui used sign language and said, "Interesting. I want more teasing on you. Heehee." Sakuno and others were sweatdrop like anime-style.

Sakuno used sign language and said, "Okay, I want more play." They nodded. She used sign language and adding, "So who playing with me?" They were raise their hands. She noticed at three guys behind their back.

The guy said, "Hey, who is 'him'?" Tezuka said, "His name is Haru." She said, "Hi." and smiled at them.

The boy said, "My name is Takeshi Momoshi. Please call me Momo." Tezuka used sign language and said, "His name is Takeshi Momoshi. Call Momo."

The other boy said, "My name is Kaoru Kaidoh." Tezuka used sign language and said, "His name is Kaoru Kaidoh."

The other boy said, "My name is Ryoma Echizen." Tezuka used sign language and said, "His name Ryoma Echizen." I thought, _'I remember that Ryoma played with me yesterday.'_ She was little chuckled. They noticed her, used sign language and said, "What did you so funny?" She used sign language and said, "Nothing. I choose is Ryoma."

They were so shocked. Ryoma said, "Why did you choose me?" Tezuka used sign language and said, "Why did you choose him?" She used sign language and adding, "Because it so fun." She was smiled at him. He was blush. He thought, _'What the heck happen to me? I don't want become gay.'_

She tugged on Ryoma's sleeve and he looked at her. She used sign language and said, "Come on, Ryoma. Let us play tennis." She dragging him and went to in the court.

And Tezuka said, "Do not hard for him. Okay?" Ryoma nodded. Tezuka said, "And one more thing," the three guys listened to him said, "Do not touch him." The three guys were confused and said, "Why did you warning us not touch him?" They point at her.

She used sign language and said, "Hey! Kunimitsu, why did they point at me and do you warning to them?" Tezuka was sliently and don't tell her. She used sign language and said, "Fine, you don't tell me. When you must tell me or I hate you." They were shocked and Tezuka too.

He used sign language and said, "Iie (No), I don't want you hate me. *sob*" He was cried and knee down because he love her as little sister. They looked at him and thought, _'Wow, I never see him cry before actually it is my first time.'_

She sighed. She used sign language and said, "Okay, fine I don't hate you." He looked at her and hugged her. She hugged him back.

She take Ryoma's hand and dragging him. Ryoma said, "Which want smooth or rough?" Fuji used sign language and said, "Which want smooth or rough?" She used sign language and said, "Rough." Ryoma said, "Okay." He was spin his racket and fall down and saw smooth. He was serve and begin it.

Sakuno and Ryoma were played tennis in the court. She used drop volley but he hitted the ball his racket passed to her. She used sign language and said, "Wow. I never notice it." They were still played tennis.

Sakuno was so tired. *pant, pant* She used sign language and said, "I am so hot and sweat."

Takeshi said, "You must take off your shirt." She used sign language and said, "Huh?" Eiji, Oishi, Fuji, and Takashi were widen eyes and yelled, "IIE! (NO!) They looked at them.

Takeshi said, "Oh, come on. He is boy. I will help him." He want her take off his shirt. She was shocked and said, "Iie. (No.)" He take off her cap. Many people were shocked at her.

She was cried. *sob sob* He said, "I am sorry. I am so shock you are girl." Ryoma saw her and said, "Sakuno?" She saw Ryoma and looked at the ground. She used sign language and said, "Gomenesai. (I'm sorry.) I am real girl."

Her cousin Tezuka yelling, "SAKUNO!" She saw her cousin Tezuka ran over her. She hugged him and cried. He looked at them and said, "Takeshi, why did you take her off my shirt?" Takeshi said, "Tezuka-bucho (Captain Tezuka), I am so sorry, but I don't know this is girl."

Tezuka said, "Run 20 laps. And you all people." They were shocked but they don't do it to her. **(Me: That Tezuka is so mad who taking off her shirt. Ohh... Tezuka: Ha-chan, please go back to story. Me: Okay, Kunimitsu.)**

Ryoma said, "Tezuka-bucho (Captain Tezuka), do you know her?" Tezuka said, "She is my cousin." They were shocked except Eiji, Oishi, Fuji, Takashi, Inui, Mikan, and Hotaru and yelled, "NANI? (WHAT?)"

Gary searched for her and notice her. He was ran over her and carry her like bridal style. She used sign language and yelled, "PUT ME DOWN!" He don't listened to her.

When Tezuka hold Gary at him the shoulder and take her away from her ex-boyfriend. He said, "So you are Sakuno's ex-boyfriend Gary Oak." Gary said, "Yes, I am."

Tezuka, Eiji, Oishi, Fuji, Takashi, and Inui were angried at Gary because Gary made her cried yesterday. Tezuka said, "I can't believe it. How dare you make her cried yesterday. I don't want you get close to our Sakuno."

Gary was shocked, used sign language and shouted, "WHAT? I WANT CLOSE TO MY GIRLFRIEND!" She used sign language and shouted, "EX-GIRLFRIEND!" He used sign language and said, "Whatever." She used sign language and said, "Because you are cheated on me. I want forget you."

He hugged her so tight. She was so pissed off. She stompped Gary's foot. He yelled, "ITAI! (OUCH!)" She kicked at him and he flying and fell on the ground.

Mikan and Hotaru were shocking. Mikan used sign language and said, "Sa-chan, how did you kick him?" Hotaru nodded. Sakuno looked at Mikan and Hotaru. She used sign language and said, "Mou neOh right, My sister Ha-chan taught me how to martial art and I was practiced." **(I got a pratice martial art to myself. And I kick or punch of my friends. Heehee ^v^)** Mikan used sign language and adding, "Wow. I can't believe it. You are so cool. And Ha-chan too." Hotaru nodded. Mikan and Hotaru hugged Sakuno. Sakuno was smiled at Mikan and Hotaru. Koko, Mochu, Kitsuneme, Horio, Kachiro, and Katsuo saw her smile make them blush and crush on her.

Mikan used sign language and said, "Sa-chan, I want you sing one more. Please?" She have cute puppy eye on Sakuno. Sakuno was sweatdrop and thought, 'Mi-chan is so kawaii (cute) but I can't refuse her.' She used sign language and said, "Okay, Mi-chan. And you are, Ho-chan?" Hotaru nodded. She sang of song called, "Kimi Ga Suki" by Trish Thuy Trang.

_As the sun lights the velet summer sky and is gone._

_Leaving autumn in your eyes._

_Yesteryears still I see your face once more_

_on the pier where the tide runs into shore._

_Kimi ga suki, kimi ga suki sweet as a summer romance._

_Kimi ga suki, kimi ga suki started with a casual glance. I love you._

_Kimi ga suki, kimi ga suki stars in the sleepy lagoon._

_The August moon faded much too soon._

_Promise me that you'll write me everyday_

_from your school to my home near by the hay._

_If I could I would walk a thousand miles_

_just to be where you are and make you smile._

_Kimi ga suki, kimi ga suki sweet as a summer romance._

_Kimi ga suki, kimi ga suki started with a casual glance. I love you._

_Kimi ga suki, kimi ga suki stars in the sleepy lagoon._

_The August moon faded much too soon._

_Kimi ga suki, kimi ga suki sweet as a summer romance._

_Kimi ga suki, kimi ga suki started with a casual glance. I love you._

_Kimi ga suki, kimi ga suki stars in the sleepy lagoon._

_The August moon faded much too soon._

Everyone were appearing of clapped their hands. She bow down at them. Many boys around of her but she was so scared. Fuji picked her up and carried her on piggyback. Fuji, Eiji, Oishi, Takashi, Inui, Tezuka, Mikan, Hotaru, and Sakuno went to principle's office. Eiji knocked the door and the principle said, "Come in."

CutiePrincessPikachu: That is so good.

Sakuno: Aw, they find out of me

Mikan: It okay, Sa-chan

Hotaru: Yeah *emotionless*

Ryoma: Right, your secret is out.

Eiji: Please some review it, ~Nya~


	7. Chapter 6: SCGU and Q's

Sakuno: Ha-chan

CutiePrincessPikachu: *listen my ipod and humming*

Mikan: Hey Sa-chan and Ha-chan

CutiePrincessPikachu: *not listen to Mikan and still music*

Mikan: Ha-chan? What matter with her? *sad*

Hotaru and Natsume: Baka, don't you see her have an ipod?

Mikan: *blink, blink* Honto? *seeking at Ha-chan*

CutiePrincessPikachu: *notice at Mikan* Oh, hi Mi-chan *pull out earphones*

Mikan: Oh, I never notice you have ipod.

CutiePrincessPikachu: Oh, sorry. I never notice you but I like listen my music. So who taking a disclaimer?

Persona: Ha-chan do not own Gakuen Alice and Prince of Tennis but she have own another characters. Hope you like it.

**(): me ;D**

(): mean Japanese turn English

Pervious Chapter:

_Kimi ga suki, kimi ga suki sweet as a summer romance._

_Kimi ga suki, kimi ga suki started with a casual glance. I love you._

_Kimi ga suki, kimi ga suki stars in the sleepy lagoon._

_The August moon faded much too soon._

_Kimi ga suki, kimi ga suki sweet as a summer romance._

_Kimi ga suki, kimi ga suki started with a casual glance. I love you._

_Kimi ga suki, kimi ga suki stars in the sleepy lagoon._

_The August moon faded much too soon._

Everyone were appearing of clapped their hands. She bow down at them. Many boys around of her but she was so scared. Fuji picked her up and carried her on piggyback. Fuji, Eiji, Oishi, Takashi, Inui, Tezuka, Mikan, Hotaru, and Sakuno went to principle's office. Eiji knocked the door and the principle said, "Come in."

Chapter 6: Sakuno Change Girl's Uniform and Questions

Sakuno and others come in the princple's office. The princple saw them. He used sign language and said, "So, you found out." They nodded.

He used sign language and adding, "What happening?" She used sign lanuage and explaining, "Well, I am playing with Ryoma tennis in the court. And I am so hot and sweat. So, Takeshi told me want me take off his shirt. That I borrow my cousin's p.e. cloth. But he take off my cap and everyone shocking I am girl. That it at all."

He used sign language and said, "Hmm. I see. I will give to you for girl's uniform." They used sign language and said, "Yay! I can't wait see you as dress girl's uniform long time." The principle and Sakuno were sweatdrop like anime. He gave her girl's uniform.

Mikan and Hotaru come with Sakuno went to girl's bathroom. Sakuno changed the girl's uniform. She take off his white cap. She looking at her friends Mikan and Hotaru. She used sign language and said, "So how do I look?" Mikan used sign language and said, "You are so kawaii (cute)." Hotaru nodded. She used sign language and said, "Yes, you are very kawaii (cute)." Sakuno hugged with them.

Sakuno, Mikan, and Hotaru went back to princple's office. Sakuno noticed at them looked at her. They were teardrop fell their cheeks, ran over her and so happy. They finally saw her as girl's uniform. They hugged her when Persona opened the door and saw his little sister Sakuno. He had teardrop fell in his cheeks, ran over her and hugged her. He finally saw her as girl's uniform.

He used sign language and said, "Sakuno, what happening to you as boy? I will kill another boys."

Tezuka said, "I have already punish to my tennis club make 20 laps." Persona said, "Oh." She looked at Mikan and Hotaru, used sign language and said, "Okay, Mi-chan, Ho-chan, and I will go to classroom now." They nodded.

Sakuno, Mikan, and Hotaru were went to in the classroom. The students were stared at Sakuno. They whispered to each other about her. Narumi-sensei come in the classroom and saw her.

He was so happy and said, "Sakuno, you are girl's uniform finally. I am so happy for you." Hotaru used sign language and said, "He said, 'Sakuno, you are girl's uniform finally. I am so happy for you.'" Sakuno understood of Narumi's say. The classroom were shocked at their homeroom teacher Narumi-sensei.

She used sign language and said, "Oh, Gomenesai. (I'm so sorry) My name is Sakuno Ryuzaki but gomen (sorry) girls I am dress as a boy. My false name is Haru Ryuzaki. Sorry." The girls and boys were shocked and Surime too. They yelled, "NANI?! (WHAT?!)"

Sumire said, "But how?" Hotaru used sign language and said, "But how?" Sakuno sighed. She used sign language and said, "I will show you to me as boy." She weared white cap. They were shocked. Sumire said, "Aww. It not fair. Oh well, go back to Natsume-Ruka fanclub." Mikan used sign language and said, "Aww. It not fair. Oh well, go back to Natsume-Ruka fanclub." She made it again. Everyone and Sakuno were sweatdrop like anime.

He had banned poster made Mikan fanclub. He was planned Mikan and Sakuno of fanboys. Sakuno saw the boy have banned poster made Mikan-Sakuno fanclub from fanboys. She used sign language and said, "Mi-chan, do you have fanboys?" Mikan nodded. Sakuno sighed. She used sign language and said, "Great, Ha-chan and I don't like old fanboys but now have fanboys." Everyone were shocked at her. Hotaru used sign language and said, "Do you have fanboys, Sa-chan?" Sakuno looked at Hotaru and nodded. Mikan used sign language and said, "Wow! Sa-chan, you are so popular."

Sakuno used sign language and said, "Anything question?" Nonoko said, "So Sakuno, how do you know Mikan and Hotaru?" Hotaru used sign language and said, "So Sakuno, how do you know Mikan and me?" I am used sign language and answered, "Oh, my sister Ha-chan and I know Mi-chan and Ho-chan since we were kids. Well, Ha-chan and I was moved with my parent in the American. But we miss them so much. We were grown up. And my parent told me will go to Japan 2 days ago. But Ha-chan want stay with her boyfriend in the American when she will came back sometime."

Yuu said, "Sakuno, I heard you are sing, right?" Mikan used sign language and said, "Sakuno, He heard you are sing, right?" Sakuno was blushed, used sign language and answered, "Yes, Ha-chan and I are sing but Ha-chan taught me how to sing. Because I need more practice when Mi-chan and Ho-chan love me and Ha-chan are sing more ever."

Koko said, "Why did you beat up with him, Sakuno?" Hotaru used sign language and said, "Why did you beat up with him, Sakuno?" He was pointed at Gary. Sakuno used sign language and answered, "Well, he is my ex-boyfriend because I hate him now but he hugged me and kissed me. I am so pissed off and I am beat up with only him."

Gary was stood up from his desk. He used sign language and yelled, "SAKUNO, I AM TRYING EXPLAINING TO YOU!" She glared at him. She used sign language and adding, "I don't need it explain to me."

Koko question, "Why?" Mikan used sign language and question, "Why?" Sakuno used sign language and answered, "Because he cheated on me. He is playboy and flirting with other girls. I saw my ex-boyfriend got date other girl. I was cried all night. I want forget him." Everyone were sad for her feeling bad.

Anna said, "And last question, so who is living with you from house?" Hotaru used sign language and said, "And last question, so who is living with you from house?" Sakuno used sign language and said, "Who is living with me is my big brother Persona and cousin Kunimitsu." Everyone were shocked except Mikan, Hotaru, and Gary and yelled, "NANI?! (WHAT?!)" Natsume hid his emotions and thought, 'WHAT! I never see her have big brother Persona but I hate him.'

Narumi-sensei said, "Okay. It so done have many questions. Now, let begin new lesson." Hotaru used sign language and said, "Okay. It so done have many questions. Now, let begin new lesson." They said, "Awww." Sakuno looked around at them, used sign language and said, "What is matter with you all? I want more new lesson beside my sister love it. I am so exciting."

She was so happy. Ryoma looked at her and so happy. She noticed at Ryoma and smiled at him. He was blushed and looked away. Gary see them and jealous of Ryoma. He need Sakuno and want her back together with him.

Free period, Everyone leave except Mikan, Hotaru, Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Mochu, Surime, Kitsuneme, Ryoma, and Sakuno included Gary too. She wasn't happy saw Gary close to her. She felt so uncomfortable to him and ignore him. She used sign lanuage and said, "I want go to playing tennis with them."

Eiji come in the classroom and looked for Sakuno. He used sign language and said, "Sakuno, let playing with me. ~Nya~" He was so full cheerful. She used sign language and said, "Okay, sure." He used sign language and adding, "Yay! I am never playing with you a long time. But I am so sad you playing with your cousin Kunimitsu and Ryoma. Not fair." He pouted. She was giggled, used sign language and adding, "I am so sorry. But I want more playing with you." He used sign language and said, "Matta (Wait), how did you know Ryoma?" She used sign language and said, "Oh, Ryoma and I met in the court 2 days ago, ne? (right)" Ryoma nod and said, "Yeah, she and I met." Eiji used sign language and adding, "Okay. Let go, Sakuno." He take around Sakuno's neck and dragging her. Everyone followed Sakuno and Eiji.

She thinked of someone. She said, "Hmm." He looked at her, used sign language and said, "What matter with you?" She snapped her head and looked at him. She used sign language and said, "Nothing, I am trying think of someone." She went to girl's lockroom and changed tennis cloth and wearing tennis shoes. She wear bandhair and take the racket. She went to tennis in the court. Every boys saw and still dazed at her.

Someone see Sakuno played with Eiji. She said, "Sa-chan" Sakuno heard someone called her. She turned around for someone. Tezuka saw her. He used sign language and said, "Sakuno, what wrong?" She used sign language and said, "Nothing, someone calling me. But I think it is my imagination. Oh well." He used sign language and said, "Sakuno, time go home." She nodded, went to girl's lockroom and changed back uniform. She come out, saw her big brother Persona and cousin Tezuka were waited for her. Persona, Tezuka, and Sakuno went to go home.

They were arrived to home. Sakuno went to upstair toward to her room. She was very tired. She needed short time to nap. Someone knocked her door. She was moaned and little open her eyes. She was rubbed her eyes. She opened the door and saw her cousin Tezuka told her dinner time. She went to downstair and sat down on the chair and we have start eating for dinner. Tezuka used sign language and said, "So, Sakuno." She looked at him, used sign language and said, "What is it?" He used sign language and said, "You told me someone called you at school?" She used sign language and adding, "I don't know. Someone called me 'Sa-chan' here. I think I have my friends called me 'Sa-chan' at my old friends in school but it is not Mi-chan and Ho-chan's voice and someone called me before. I don't remembered someone's voice when I forgot."

Persona and Tezuka used sign language and said, "When you and Ha-chan start your first day of school in the American?" She used sign language and said, "Well, my sister Ha-chan and I were little and it is our first day of school we were arrived. They start called us 'Twin Princesses' to us. I was so shy but my sister is not shy. The boys made fanclub from our fanboys. We were rejected with them." They nod and thought, 'Wow. I never listening to my Ha-chan and Sa-chan have fanboys. I think she is so popular.' Persona used sign language and said, "So do you have American friends?" She used sign language and said, "Hai (Yes), I have American friends. And I have go to sleep." They nodded. She went to upstair and changed pj cloth. She went toward her bedroom, hopped on the bed, fell asleep and about dream.

CutiePrincessPikachu: That is very good Sakuno's dream

Sakuno: What is kind my dream?

CutiePrincessPikachu: I will do next chapter, okay?

Sakuno: Okay

Nonoko and Anna: Have some review it. *smile*


	8. Chapter 7: Hachan and Sachan's Past

CutiePrincessPikachu: *sigh*

Mikan: What matter with you?

CutiePrincessPikachu: I have go to school but it is so boring class.

Hotaru: Don't worry, Ha-chan. You must focus to work and some improve your grades.

Natsume: I agree with Imai you must work very hard or I force you.

CutiePrincessPikachu: You meanie, Na-chan but you are so smartest and Ho-chan too. *pout*

Ruka: Ha-chan do not own Gakuen Alice and Prince of the Tennis but she have another characters is Sasuke, Ami, and Masaya.

**(): me ;D**

(): mean Japanese turn English

__: mean English speaking

Pervious Chapter:

Someone see Sakuno played with Eiji. She said, "Sa-chan" Sakuno heard someone called her. She turned around for someone. Tezuka saw her. He used sign language and said, "Sakuno, what wrong?" She used sign language and said, "Nothing, someone calling me. But I think it is my imagination. Oh well." He used sign language and said, "Sakuno, time go home." She nodded, went to girl's lockroom and changed back uniform. She come out, saw her big brother Persona and cousin Tezuka were waited for her. Persona, Tezuka, and Sakuno went to go home.

They were arrived to home. Sakuno went to upstair toward to her room. She was very tired. She needed short time to nap. Someone knocked her door. She was moaned and little open her eyes. She was rubbed her eyes. She opened the door and saw her cousin Tezuka told her dinner time. She went to downstair and sat down on the chair and we have start eating for dinner. Tezuka used sign language and said, "So, Sakuno." She looked at him, used sign language and said, "What is it?" He used sign language and said, "You told me someone called you at school?" She used sign language and adding, "I don't know. Someone called me 'Sa-chan' here. I think I have my friends called me 'Sa-chan' at my old friends in school but it is not Mi-chan and Ho-chan's voice and someone called me before. I don't remembered someone's voice when I forgot."

Persona and Tezuka used sign language and said, "When you and Ha-chan start your first day of school in the American?" She used sign language and said, "Well, my sister Ha-chan and I were little and it is our first day of school we were arrived. They start called us 'Twin Princesses' to us. I was so shy but my sister is not shy. The boys made fanclub from our fanboys. We were rejected with them." They nod and thought, 'Wow. I never listening to my Ha-chan and Sa-chan have fanboys. I think she is so popular.' Persona used sign language and said, "So do you have American friends?" She used sign language and said, "Hai (Yes), I have American friends. And I have go to sleep." They nodded. She went to upstair and changed pj cloth. She went toward her bedroom, hopped on the bed, fell asleep and about dream.

Chapter 7: Ha-chan and Sa-chan's Past

_Someone called Sa-chan and Ha-chan, "__Twin Princess!__" Sa-chan and Ha-chan was turned around and saw her friends come here to them. Sa-chan used sign language and said, "Ami, Sasuke, and Masaya." Ami used sign language and said, "__Twin Princess, I want you come with me go to buy magazine for tennis.__" Sa-chan and Ha-chan used sign language and said, "__Sure.__" Sasuke used sign language and said, "__Ha-chan, can you come with me after class for outside?__" Ha-chan used sign language and said, "__Sure.__"_

_After class, Sasuke and Ha-chan went to outside. Sasuke used sign language and started said, "__I like you, Ha-chan.__" He was so little blush on the cheeks. He is confessed to her. Ha-chan was blush, used sign language and said, "__I like you, Sasuke.__" Sasuke and Ha-chan become boyfriend and girlfriend. They went to lunch time. Ha-chan and Sa-chan's friends, Ha-chan, and Sa-chan ate it and went to go back to class so long time._

_After school. they went to the store and saw the magazina for tennis. Ha-chan and Sa-chan love tennis and want see their cousin Tezuka and others in the magazina. They were tried looked for him. Sa-chan found the tennis magazine in the front Tezuka and others but she saw new person and wearing cap. He was not smiled. She feeling her heart beat so fast and so blush. Ha-chan tried called her name._

_She yelled, "__SA-CHAN!__" Sa-chan was snapped her head. She looking at her twin sister Ha-chan. She used sign language and said, "__Will you stop yelling at me?__" Ha-chan used sign language and added, "__Sa-chan, I am trying calling you many time.__" Sa-chan was confused. She am used sign language and said, "__Really?__" Ha-chan was sighed, using sign language and said, "__Nevermind.__"_

_Ha-chan and Sa-chan wanted bought the magazine and they went to home. They were stared at front and felt sad, we missed them so much. Ha-chan and Sa-chan's parent looked at them and were sighed and called their twin daughters. Their mom used sign language and said, "Ha-chan and Sa-chan." Ha-chan and Sa-chan looked at their mom and dad. They used sign language and said, "What is it?" Their dad used sign language and said, "Well, we decide you can go back to Japan by tomorrow at after school." Sa-chan felt happy and say, "Really?" But Ha-chan want stay in the American but she want go back to Japan. She used sign language and said, "I want stay in the American but I will promise I will go back to Japan someday, okay?" Sa-chan used sign language and said, "Sure, Ha-chan." Their mom and dad nodded and smile at Sa-chan and Ha-chan. Their mom used sign language and said, "Well, I will calling your big brother and cousin will pick you up. I hope you missed your old friends Mikan and Hotaru a lot." Sa-chan and Ha-chan used sign language and said, "Yay. Thank you, mom and dad. I am so happy see our friends. But I'm sure they miss us too. We are almost cry." we were cried, went to our two separate rooms, went to bedroom and some asleep._

_Tomorrow morning, Sa-chan and Ha-chan were awake up and rubbed their eyes. Sa-chan was packed her things in the luggages. Sa-chan and Ha-chan went to downstair and some ate their breakfast finish. Then we went to school and telling her friends. We used sign language and said, "__Guys?__" They looked at Sa-chan & Ha-chan and said, "__What is it?__" Sa-chan used sign language and said, "__Today, I will go back to Japan at after school.__" They yelled, "__WHAT?! What about you, Ha-chan?__" Ha-chan used sign language and said, "__I want stay with you. And someday, I will go back to Japan later.__ Ami used sign language and said, "__Why? You are leaving to us.__" Sa-chan using sign language and say, "__No, I will visiting with you on vacation and holiday. And of couse not, I am not leaving to you.__" Sa-chan and Ha-chan were smiled at them. They hugged their friends._

_We went to lunch and telling everyone miss Sa-chan so much. The teachers will miss her and she was so good student. But Sa-chan and Ha-chan's old fanboys were cried and don't leave Sa-chan. Sa-chan was ignore their fanboys. After school, their parent picked Sa-chan and Ha-chan up and go to airport. Ha-chan waved her hand to her dearest twin sister Sa-chan. Sa-chan waved back to her sister Ha-chan, went to airplane and sat some relaxed._

End Dream.

CutiePrincessPikachu: That is past.

Sakuno: Oh, I have dream about past you and me.

CutiePrincessPikachu: Yep, that right.

Sasuke: Please some review it.


	9. Chapter 8: Sa's Sister and Confession

CutiePrincessPikachu: *gloomy*

Mikan, Ruka, and Sakuno: Hi Ha-chan

Hotaru and Ryoma: Hey Ha-chan

Natsume: Hn

CutiePrincessPikachu: *not listening to them and still gloomy*

Mikan and Sakuno: What wrong with Ha-chan?

CutiePrincessPikachu: *sniff* Waaah!

Mikan and Sakuno: What wrong, Ha-chan? *panic*

Ruka: What matter with you, Ha-chan?

CutiePrincessPikachu: I...I...

Mikan, Sakuno, and Ruka: You what? *hearing to Ha-chan's said*

CutiePrincessPikachu: I got a D+ for Woman's Studies. Waah

Mikan, Sakuno, and Ruka: *fell down like anime-style*

Hotaru: I can't believe it. You are so suck.

CutiePrincessPikachu: Waah, I know I am so suck but I am so fail to quiz or test.

Natsume: That it!

CutiePrincessPikachu: That it what?

Natsume: YOU ARE NOT READING OR WRITING FANFICTION! YOU MUST STUDY VERY HARD! IF YOU NOT WORK THEN I WILL FORCE YOU LIKE POLKA DOT!

Mikan: HEY!

CutiePrincessPikachu: *sniff* You are so right, Na-chan. I must study very hard.

Ryoma: Ha-chan, you must study very hard if you don't understand. We are here with you must very clearly.

CutiePrincessPikachu: *sniff* Thank you, Ryoma. *wipe the tears away and smile* Oh, I forgot. KANAME!

Kaname: Yes, Ha-chan?

CutiePrincessPikachu: I forgot something said Happy Birthday for late!

Kaname: Oh, thank you Ha-chan.

CutiePrincessPikachu: You are welcome! Oh, you want take a disclaimer?

Kaname: Okay! Ha-chan do not own Gakuen Alice and Prince of the Tennis but she have own another characters is Sasuke, Ami and Masaya. Hope you like it!

**(): me ;D**

(): mean Japanese turn English

Pervious Chapter:

_Tomorrow morning, Sa-chan and Ha-chan were awake up and rubbed their eyes. Sa-chan was packed her things in the luggages. Sa-chan and Ha-chan went to downstair and some ate their breakfast finish. Then they went to school and telling her friends. They used sign language and said, "__Guys?__" Ami, Sasuke, and Masaya looked at Sa-chan & Ha-chan and said, "__What is it?__" Sa-chan used sign language and said, "__Today, I will go back to Japan at after school.__" They yelled, "__WHAT? What about you, Ha-chan?__" Ha-chan used sign language and said, "__I want stay with you. And someday, I will go back to Japan later.__ Ami used sign language and said, "__Why? You are leaving to us.__" Sa-chan using sign language and say, "__No, I will visiting with you on vacation and holiday. And of couse not, I am not leaving to you.__" Sa-chan and Ha-chan were smiled at them. They hugged their friends._

_They went to lunch and telling everyone miss Sa-chan so much. The teachers will miss her and she was so good student. But Sa-chan and Ha-chan's old fanboys were cried and don't leave Sa-chan. Sa-chan was ignore their fanboys. After school, their parent picked Sa-chan and Ha-chan up and go to airport. Ha-chan waved her hand to her dearest twin sister Sa-chan. Sa-chan waved back to her sister Ha-chan, went to airplane and sat some relaxed._

End Dream

Chapter 8: Sakuno's Sister and Confession

On morning, Sakuno wake up and rubbed her eyes. She remember her sister Ha-chan and friends Ami, Masaya, and Sasuke. She went to brush teeth and take bath. She changed the girl's uniform and went to downstair when she saw her big brother and cousin are so quietly. She used sign language and said, "Ohaiyo (Good morning) big brother and cousin Kunimitsu." Persona and Tezuka used sign language and said, "Ohaiyo (Good morning), little sister/Sakuno."

Persona, Tezuka, and Sakuno have go to school and saw her friends Mikan, Hotaru, and others. She yelled, "HEY GUYS!" They looking at her and waved at her. She ran over to guys. They and Sakuno are talking each other and come in the classroom. She used sign language and said, "Ohaiyo, minna-chan (Good morning, everyone)." The students greeted to Mikan, Hotaru, others and her. She saw Ryoma come in and said, "Ohaiyo (Good morning), Ryoma." Ryoma looked at her and said, "Ohaiyo (Good morning)." He was blushed and looked away. she see him and some weird, thought, 'That so weird. Oh well.' She went back to seat next to Ryoma. Narumi-sensei was moon walk to the classroom. Everyone were sweatdropped. Ryoma thought, 'He is weird and gay.' Hotaru and Natsume thought, 'That is stupid Naru.' Mikan and Sakuno were clapped to Narumi-sensei. Narumi-sensei looked at them and said, "Thank you, Mikan-chan and Sakuno. But I never thought all classroom never clapping for me." Mikan using sign language and said, "Thank me and you. But he never thought all classroom never clapping for him." He was almost cried but they were sweatdropped again.

He wipe his tear and said, "Okay, for now we have new two students." They were chatted each other. He said, "Come in." Someone said, "Hey, you are so gay." Narumi-sensei popped vein his head and thought, _'That is so rude guy called me gay.'_ The black hair girl and black hair guy were come in the classroom. The boys drooling over new girl and the girls were squealing at new boy. Sakuno have widen eyes and saw her sister and friend but Mikan and Hotaru saw the black hair girl and never saw new black hair guy. Sakuno, Mikan and Hotaru stood up and ran over and hugged her. Sakuno used sign language and said, "Ha-chan and Sasuke." Hang was smiled at her sister Sakuno and friends, used sign language and said, "Hello Sa-chan, Mi-chan, and Ho-chan. Sasuke, will you stop it call teacher gay." Sasuke said, "Whatever, little girl." and hugged Hang. He kissed on Hang's cheek. Mikan and Hotaru stared at Hang and Sasuke, used sign language and said, "Who is his?" Hang looked at her old friends, used sign language and said, "Oh, this is my boyfriend Sasuke Itsuki but Sakuno already know me true feeling for him. Heehee." She pecked him on the lip. Everyone looked at them when Sasuke glared at them. They were scared and thought, _'Wow, he look like Natsume.'_ She used sign language and said, "Hi, my name is Hang Ryuzaki and my twin sister is Sakuno. Oh, and also I am Sasuke's girlfriend." She was so cheerful like Sakuno and Mikan. He said, "I am Sasuke Itsuki and I am Ha-chan's boyfriend. She's mine, so back off." She sighed and her boyfriend never changed it.

Narumi-sensei said, "Okay, now it is free period but I have go to meeting now. Ja ne! (Bye!)" Mikan said, "Ha-chan, I really miss you a lot." Hang smiled at Mikan and Hotaru, used sign language and said, "I really miss you a lot, Mi-chan and Ho-chan." She hugged them and they hugged back. Mikan said, "Oh, I want you meet my friends." Hang nodded, took her boyfriend and dragging him followed her old friend Mikan. She said, "I can't wait meet her friends." She heard him sighed. They met with Mikan's friends.

Mikan used sign language and said, "This is my friends Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Permy (Sumire), Mochu, Kitsuneme, Ruka-pyon, Natsume, and Ryoma. There is other 11th grade students is Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai, Nobara, Takeshi, and Kaoru." Hang used sign language and said, "Nice meet with you." She heard some noisy become loud and bang the door however, she saw her big brother Persona, cousin Tezuka, and others. She said, "Hello Persona-nii, Kunimitsu-nii, Eiji-senpai, Oishi-senpai, Fuji-senpai, Takashi-senpai, and Inui-senpai." They were teardrop over his cheeks, ran over to her and said, "HA-CHAN!" tackled her down. They hugged me so tight, she become blue and said, "Can't breath." Mikan shouted, "GUYS! YOU ALMOST KILL HA-CHAN!" **(Persona: Hey Ha-chan, I never tackle you. Me: It okay, Persona-nii. Please go back story. Others: Hey, what about us? Me: Later.)** They looked at Mikan pointed at Hang, then at me become purple some panicking, used sign language and said, "Sorry, Ha-chan." They relase hugging her and she can breath, used sign language and said, "It okay." She hugged them but someone was evil aura and death glared at them was Sasuke because he was boiled angry and so j-e-a-l-o-u-s. Sasuke took her behind his back and she was blush. He said, "Who are you?" Her big brother Persona, cousin Tezuka, Eiji, Oishi, Fuji, Takashi, and Inui stared at Sasuke and said, "Who are you?" Hang sighed, used sign language and said, "Guys, this is my boyfriend Sasuke and Sasuke, this is Persona-nii, Kunimitsu-nii, Eiji-senpai, Oishi-senpai, Fuji-senpai, Takashi-senpai, and Inui-senpai." They were stocked at Hang's say.

Hotaru stared at Sasuke and thought, _'Wow, it look like Natsume but he is so jealous like Natsume. Interesting. I want blackmail to them because I'm gonna be rich!' _**(Hotaru: Wow! I like you, Ha-chan. It make me so rich. Please some more chapters. Me: *staring at Hotaru* Okay, I will do it for later. Whispering, she is so much Blackmailer Queen. Hotaru: *not listening to Ha-chan's said*)**She went to her bag and looking for her camera then found it, and she click of them Natsume and Mikan & Sasuke and Hang were so couple. Sasuke and Natsume looked at Hotaru click at them and they yelled, "IMAI/GREEKY GIRL!" Hotaru popped vein her head when Sasuke say that and Hang pound Sasuke's head. Sasuke said, "Itai! (Ouch) Ha-chan!" and she was smile, used sign language and said, "Don't say bad thing about Ho-chan," her evil aura too. Sasuke gulped in horror and said, "Fine, I swear I never said bad thing about them. I promise Ha-chan." She said, "Good boy, Sasuke." Mikan and Hotaru stared at Hang, used sign language and said, "Wow, you are change your life but I want you old self." Hang looked at Hotaru and Mikan and said, "Really? You want me old self, Okay!" She is so cheerful and Mikan, Hotaru, and Sasuke thougth, _'She is so kawaii. (cute)_

Sakuno's POV

Ryoma learned sign language, used sign language and said, "Sakuno." **(Me: Ryoma want learning sign language but I teaching him. v(^.^)v )** I looked at Ryoma. I am used sign language and said, "What is it?" He used sign language and adding, "Can I talking with you alone?" I am used sign language and adding, "Sure." I followed Ryoma and went up to rooftop.

At rooftop, He was blush, used sign language and starting said, "I like you, Sakuno." He was confessed to me. I was blush, used sign language and said, "Why?" He used sign language and adding, "Because I met you in the court. And you are so cheerful and cute. I am feeling my heart beat so fast. I am falling in love with you."

When I looked down at his shoes, used sign language and answered, "I-I l-like you too." I was smiled and he was smiled at me. He was towarded close to my face. I was so blush. He kissed me on the lip. I was wrapped my arms around his neck. He was so good kisser. We needed breath air. We were smiled at each other. I was used sign language and said, "Well, we have to go now." He nodded. We went to in the hallway and in the classroom.

In the classroom, everyone were appeared and front of us. Mikan used sign language and said, "Sa-chan, where are you?" I used sign language and said, "Ryoma and I are confessing each other." They yelled, "NANI! (WHAT)" Ryoma and I were used sign language and said, "We love each other." My sister Ha-chan used sign language, "Sa-chan, I thought you and Gary were girlfriend and boyfriend." I used sign language and said, "I was dumpped him because he cheated on me but now I hate him." She was sad for me, comfort me felt so much better now and mumbled, "I will kill Gary later." I sweatdropped. Ha-chan and my friends were so happy for Ryoma and me. Mi-chan and Ho-chan were so happy to me because Ho-chan want me find new boyfriend.

Gary was jealous of Ryoma and I noticed at Gary. I used sign language and asked, "Gary, are you jealous of my new boyfriend?" to him. He used sign language and anwsered, "Yes, I am so jealous of Ryoma because he stealing my girlfriend away from me!" I used sign language and shouted, "EX-GIRLFRIEND!" He used sign language and said, "Whatever." Ryoma used sign language and said, "I never steal Sakuno away from you. It is your fault. And Sakuno and I were confessing to each other." I nodded. Gary noticed at me. He used sign language and said, "Sakuno, do you true feeling for Ryoma?" I looked at them and they looked at me. I used sign language and said, "Hai (Yes), I am true feeling for Ryoma because my friends, sister and I went to store and I looked for a magazine in the America. I found the tennis magazine in the front Kunimitsu and others but I saw new person and wearing cap is Ryoma. I was feeling my heart beat is so fast."

Next free period, Everyone and I went to tennis in the court. My sister Ha-chan and I went to the girl's lockroom and changed tennis cloth and white shoes. I weared my band hair and my sister tied her ponytail. We took our rackets. We went to out and in the court. All boys having heart shapes in his eyes of my sister and me but Sasuke and Ryoma were jealous of all boys. **(Me: Heehee, I got new idea when Ryoma and Sasuke get a jealous. Ryoma: Please, Ha-chan. Go back story. Me: Fine.)** Koko, Mochu, Kitsuneme, Horio, Kachiro, and Katsuo saw Ha-chan & me and mind, _'She is so kawaii.(cute.) and I don't want Ryoma and Sasuke get glaring at me.'_ They were shiver to him.

Ryoma and Sasuke take me and Ha-chan to close his chest and Ha-chan & I were so blush. He was glared at all boys. The boys were back away from him. Ha-chan and I saw our cousin Tezuka and others. We are waved our hand up and down too fast. Tezuka and others saw us waved too fast and sweatdropped. Ryoma and Sasuke saw us and thought, _'My girlfriend is childish and innocent.' _We were ran over to them but we tripped on the ground. We said, "Itai.(Ouch)" He mind, _'and clumsy,' _ ran over to us and took us stood up. We used sign language and said, "Arigato gozaimasu, Ryoma/Sasuke. (Thank you, Ryoma/Sasuke.)" Our cousin Tezuka went to over us. He used sign language and said, "Daijoubu ka? (Are you okay?)" We used sign language and said, "Daijoubu. (I'm fine.)" He used sign language and said, "I can't believe you two are alway clumsy like Mikan were kids." We were blush, used sign language and said, "Gomen. (Sorry.)" He sighed. He used sign language and said, "It okay. Let go to play."

Sakuno's POV end

Hang's POV

Horio, Kachiro, and Katsuo walking toward to Sa-chan & me and Horio said, "Hello, my name is Satoshi Horio and I will playing tennis for 2 years." Ryoma and Sasuke used sign language and said, "His name is Satoshi Horio and he will playing tennis for 2 years." Sa-chan and I were smile at Horio. I used sign language and said, "Oh, I see. You are playing tennis for 2 years. Then why you show me your best shot?" Sa-chan used sign language and said, "Yeah." Horio was quietly and finally speaked, "Actually, I don't have my best shot." Ryoma and Sasuke used sign language and said, "He don't have his best shot."

Kachiro said, "Hello, My name is Kato Kachiro and I am helping for them and clean to in the court and picking up the balls." Ryoma and Sasuke used sign language and said, "His name is Kato Kachiro and he helping for them and clean to in the court and picking up the balls." I used sign language and said, "Wow, that is great. You must practice for tennis. I like it for clean up in the court because it is so fun for music and hum for songs." She used sign language and said, "Yeah, my sister and I were so much fun for cleaning whole day but we are so enjoying." Katsuo said, "My name is Mizuno Katsuo and I am helping too." Ryoma and Sasuke used sign language and said, "His name is Mizuno Katsuo and he helping too." I am used sign language and said, "Wow. You two are so nice helpful but what about Horio?"

Kachiro and Katsuo said, "Actually, Horio is stupid because he is so worse than Koko." Ryoma and Sasuke used sign language and said, "Actually, Horio is stupid because he is so worse than Koko." Sa-chan and I sweatdropped. I used sign language and said, "Oh, okay." Horio yelled, "HEY, I CAN PLAY IN THE TENNIS! AND I AM NOT WORSE THAN KOKO!" **(Koko: Hey! Why did I worse than Horio? Me: I don't know, Koko. It not me get idea. Koko: Then who? Horio: *raise his hand* Koko and Me: *staring at Horio* It is you get idea. Horio: *nod* Me: Okay, go back story)** Ryoma and Sasuke used sign language and said, "Hey, he can play in the tennis! And he is not worse than Koko." Sa-chan used sign language and said, "I will go to playing with my sister Ha-chan." Horio said, "Hey, what is your name?" Ryoma and Sasuke used sign language and said, "What is your name?" I used sign language and said, "My name is Hang Ryuzaki and this is my twin sister Sakuno Ryuzaki." Horio said, "Can I call you Twin Princesses?" Ryoma and Sasuke used sign language and said, "Can he call you Twin Princesses?"

Sa-chan and I stared at Horio and raise our eyebrow. I am using sign language and said, "Why did you call us Twin Princesses?" Hoiro said, "Because you are so popular and kawaii. (cute.)" Ryoma and Sasuke used sign language and said, "Why did my girlfriend is popluar and cute?" We were blush on our face. We used sign language and said, "Arigato, Horio. (Thank, Horio)" when we were smile at them. Horio, Kachiro, and Katsuo were blush. Sa-chan used sign language and said, "Ha-chan, let go playing with me." I used sign language and said, "Sure. Bye, guys." My cousin Tezuka and others see me and Sa-chan were played the tennis in the court but Sa-chan was so happy. Tezuka used sign language and said, "Sakuno, why did you alway be happy?" Sa-chan saw him and smiled at them. They were confused. Sa-chan used sign language and said, "I got new boyfriend." They were shocked at her and yelled, "WHO?" Ryoma said, "Me." They stared at him and then at her. Ryoma and Sa-chan were used sign language and said, "We were confessed at each other." My cousin Tezuka and others sighed and happy for her and Ryoma. I felt so happy for my dearest sister Sa-chan. Tezuka said, "Ryoma." Ryoma said, "Hai, Tezuka-bucho? (Yes, Captain Tezuka?)" Tezuka said, "Please do not make her cry." Ryoma said, "I will."

Ryoma and Sasuke come toward Sa-chan and me. He used sign language and said, "Sakuno/Hang." Sa-chan and I looked at our boyfriends. We used sign language and said, "What is it?" He used sign language and said, "Want to go to movie and some lunch for date?" We were smiled at him. We used sign language and answer, "Yes, we can be double date. And when?" Sasuke used sign language and said, "Saturday at afternoon. I will picking you up." Ryoma nodded too. We nodded. Ryoma and Sasuke used sign language and said, "Where is your house?" Sa-chan used sign language and said, "My big brother Persona and cousin Kunimitsu's house." Ryoma nodded and said, "Sasuke where is your house when I will pick you up." Sasuke said, "I don't know about sure maybe I am living my own living to apartment. I will give my address." He gave Ryoma to Sasuke's address. And then Sasuke and Ryoma kissed us on our cheeks and waved goodbye to us. He was blush and don't want show us his face.

Hang's POV end

Sakuno's POV

I thought, _'KYAAA! He ask me go out! I am so happy first time.' _That is going on happen, my ex-boyfriend never asked me go out because he asked other girls go out but I am not happy to Gary. Ha-chan and I said, "KYAA!" We were so exciting our double date.

Sakuno's POV end

Sakuno: D-d-double d-d-da-date

CutiePrincessPikachu: Yeah, you can date with Ryoma.

Sakuno: *Blush* You too. But what about picking clothes?

CutiePrincessPikachu: Mmmm. I will go check clothes for perfect.

Koko: Please some review it. *big grin*


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTES

Hi Minna-chan

Sorry about that next chapter but I need you to vote about 'What is kind movie?' I asked my friends and interpreters to get idea to movies. Please to vote what do you like some interesting movie and if you agree movie then I will write next chapter. Thank you guys! **(^v^) V You are rock!**

From

CutiePrincessPikachu


	11. Chapter 9: Double Date

CutiePrincessPikachu: Hi minna-chan, gomen about so long late. I asked my interpreters and friends thinked about movie and clothes for date.

Sakuno: Ha-chan

CutiePrincessPikachu: Hai, Sakuno

Sakuno: Did you finish about our clothes for date?

CutiePrincessPikachu: *smile at her* Yes, I am finish my drawing clothes and some boys too. Heehee. Anyway, who is taking a disclaimer?

Osihi: I do it. Ha-chan does not own Gakuen Alice, Prince of Tennis and Poke'mon too but she have own another characters is Sasuke, Ami, and Masaya. Hope you like it.

CutiePrincessPikachu: Happy Birthday, Yura and Kitsuneme. And sorry about late birthday last month Anna, Ruka, and Koko.

Anna, Ruka, and Koko: It is okay.

Yura and Kitsuneme: Thank you, Ha-chan

CutiePrincessPikachu: Hope you like it and read it. Some mistake my grammer and please help me some change to sentences. I promise.

**(): me ;D**

(): mean Japanese turn English

Pervious Chapter:

Ryoma and Sasuke come toward Sa-chan and me. He used sign language and said, "Sakuno/Hang." Sa-chan and I looked at our boyfriends. We used sign language and said, "What is it?" He used sign language and said, "Want to go to movie and some lunch for date?" We were smiled at him. We used sign language and answer, "Yes, we can be double date. And when?" Sasuke used sign language and said, "Saturday at afternoon. I will pick you up." Ryoma nodded too. We nodded. Ryoma and Sasuke used sign language and said, "Where is your house?" Sa-chan used sign language and said, "My big brother Persona and cousin Kunimitsu's house." Ryoma nodded and said, "Sasuke where is your house when I will pick you up." Sasuke said, "I don't know about sure maybe I am living my own living to apartment. I will give my address." He gave Ryoma to Sasuke's address. And then Sasuke and Ryoma kissed us on our cheeks and waved goodbye to us. He was blush and don't want show us his face.

Hang's POV end

Sakuno's POV

I thought, 'KYAAA! He asks me go out! I am so happy first time.' That is going on happen, my ex-boyfriend never asked me go out because he asked other girls go out but I am not happy to Gary. Ha-chan and I said, "KYAA!" We were so exciting our double date.

Sakuno's POV end

Chapter 9: Double Date

On Saturday, Sakuno and Hang were waken up and strength their arm, they were rubbed their eyes and felt so tired. They hopped out of their beds, went to bathroom, took their brushteeth, and took a bath about 20 minutes. They came out the bathroom and robe their bath towel wrapped around their body. They came in their room and tried of think picked their perfect clothes. Sakuno picked her clothes and wearing pink T-shirt, light blue skirt, light blue jacket, light blue shoes, and pink small bag with the string beside she wore two braids hair too. Hang picked her clothes and wearing light pink top shirt with spaghetti strap, light blue jean, adding light blue skirt, white heel shoes, and light pink big bag with thick line beside kept her long wavy hair with sakura pin.

They were finished and looked at big mirror to themselves. They heard by the doorbell someone pressed the bell were her two boyfriends Ryoma and Sasuke.

They ran downstairs to the door, opened the door and saw Ryoma and Sasuke stared at them. Ryoma wearing yellow T-shirt, black jacket with a hood, black jean, and black with gold buckle Nike shoes. Sasuke wearing red T-shirt, black jacket, black jean, black and red swish Nike shoes.

They were stared at each other. Sakuno & Hang were little blush and thought, _'Handsome' _and Ryoma & Sasuke were big blush and thought, _'Kawaii (cute).'_ Hang was snapped her head and shook her head then noticed Sakuno, Ryoma, and Sasuke still stared. She sweatdropped and hold her inhaled deeply then yelled, "GUYS!" Sakuno, Ryoma and Sasuke were snapped their head and yelled at her, "STOP YELLING AT US! YOU MADE US EAR BLEED!" Hang used sign language and said, "Oh, my bad. For now shall we go? Mm…." They said, "Right."

Hang, Sakuno, Sasuke, and Ryoma left her home then arrived to Movie Theater. Sasuke & Ryoma bought four tickets to movie called, _'Twilight'_ and Hang & Sakuno bought two popcorns, four soda drinks, and four candies for each person. Hang & Sasuke shared one popcorn and Sakuno & Ryoma shared one popcorn too because they are boyfriends and girlfriends. They went in the movie theater called, _'Twilight'_ and sat on their seat made a comfortable a row Sasuke, Hang, Sakuno, and Ryoma. They watched a movie the main characters about Bella Swan and Edward Cullen.

Hang and Sakuno watched the movie about Bella Swan went to the flight from Phoenix to Seattle and saw her father Charlie waiting for her. Sakuno leaning her twin sister Hang's ear then used sign language and whispered, "Ha-chan, do you know that girl be so happy with her father?" Hang used sign language and whispered, "Maybe she is so happy with her father Charlie because she have long time see her father, I think."

Few minutes later...

Sasuke and Ryoma were emotionless and watched about Bella and Edward met at lunch or lab class. Bella and Edward felt uncomfortable but they felt inside their body but Edward felt inside heartbeat fast and blood too much. He want go out and stay away from the human** (Bella)**. Sasuke whispered, "Bored." Hang heard it by her boyfriend and sighed.

Few hours later... **(Me: It so boring long movie. I guess it skipping.)**

The twin sisters were cried, scared for horror and watched the movie about Bella got hurtful to bit her arm. And Edward protected her, fought and bit other man's neck to rip out and everyone **(Cullen's family)** ripped the man's head and destroys him and his body too. **(Me: I forgot that other man's name. You know that man is blond or dark orange long hair and beard. But I remember I watched that movie is so horror when I was so afraid Alice twisted his head.) **They laughed and something dance around to big fire. Ryoma and Sasuke looked at their girlfriends were cried & scared for horror and thought, _'Lame...'_

Few minutes later...

The begin prom Edward and Bella were danced with each other and she accepted him for bit her neck but he kissed her neck because he don't want her get hurtful and most afraid. They love each other like lovely-dovely to end. Sakuno, Hang, and everyone were clapped the movie but their boyfriends Ryoma and Sasuke still emotionless and not good for clapped. Sakuno, Hang, Ryoma, and Sasuke leave to Movie Theater then went to Crazy Sushi. **(Me: It is my favorite restaurant)** They looked the menu; the waiter came here and tells them some order.

Hang and Sakuno used sign language and ordered, "I like spicy tuna and root beer."

Ryoma ordered, "I like California Maki and purple Fanta." **(Me: Of course, Ryoma alway love purple Fanta. Heehee…. Ryoma: Ha-chan, please stop it. *blush* Me: You are so kawaii. *hugging Ryoma* Ryoma: *big blush* G-g-g-go back to story)**

Sasuke ordered, "I like miso soup and just water."

The waiter wrote the note and leave to their ordered about 20 minutes later. He brought their food and drink to them. Sakuno and Hang ate their spicy tuna and drink her soda, just enjoy. Ryoma ate California Maki and drink his purple Fanta, just emotionless. Sasuke ate miso soup and drink his water, same as Ryoma emotionless. They finished ate it.

Hang and Sakuno sensed someone stared at their boyfriends. They looked at all girls stared and drooling over their boyfriends. Ryoma and Sasuke stared at their girlfriends and ignored all girls.

Sasuke used sign language and said, "Ha-chan," Hang looked at him, used sign language and said, "What is it, Sasuke?" Her boyfriend used sign language and said, "Come here, Hang." She was confused and said, "Okay" but she doesn't know what he want his girlfriend. She get up and walked to her boyfriend but he pulled her sat his lap. She was red face and he hugged her, she used sign language and said, "What are you doing hugging me, Sasuke?" He used sign language and said, "I want you but I am so bored." Sakuno and Ryoma sweatdropped but they didn't do it.

"Oh, by the way, turn around, Hang," said Sasuke stared at her back. She said, "Nani (What)?" and turn around in front of him suddenly he kissed her in front of everyone stared at them. She was so embarrassed but noticed at her twin sister Sakuno and her boyfriend Ryoma were shocked at them. She pushed her boyfriend made his fell on the ground.

"WHAT DID YOU FOR?" he yelled at his girlfriend.

She said, "It is so embarrassing if you kiss me."

He said, "I...I...I am so sorry" and hugged her. She can forgive him and said, "It is okay."

Everyone said, "Awww!" Sasuke and Hang were red face and she said, "Guys, let go home." Sasuke, Ryoma, and her twin sister Sakuno nodded and left it. Sasuke and Hang hold each other's hands and Ryoma and Sakuno hold each other's hands too. **(Me: Awww, that is so sweet!)** They walked to their girlfriends' house and stopped here at front door. Ryoma and Sasuke peeked to their girlfriends on the lip and waved to them. They left to their home. Sakuno and Hang came in the house and said, "We're home!" Her big brother Persona and cousin Tezuka saw their little sisters/cousins and hugged them. They said, "How are your dates?" Sakuno said, "It is so fun!" Hang said, "Me too. It is so much fun and enjoy!" Sakuno and Hang said, "But we watched the movie called, 'Twilight' and so so horror however it is so romantic! Kyaaa!" Persona and Tezuka were smiled at them and said, "That good for you."

CutiePrincessPikachu: That is date end.

Sakuno: Yeah, it a good date. *shy*

Gary: ~Ha-chan~

CutiePrincessPikachu: What now, Gary.

Gary: When I appear about next chapter or something?

CutiePrincessPikachu: Maybe later

Gary: Can I kiss you?

CutiePrincessPikachu: No

Mikan: Please some review it. *puppy eye*


End file.
